gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Human Nature
Human Nature by Michael Jackson is featured in Michael, the eleventh episode of Season Three. It is sung by Mercedes and Sam. When Mercedes gets a text message from Sam to come to the auditorium to sing, he promises her that after the duet, he would let her go back to Shane and that he would stop pursuing her so desperately. She then starts to walk away, but as she is about to walk out of the auditorium, Sam starts playing the guitar and they end up singing to each other. During the performance, they sing playfully, and on the auditorium stage, there is a screen with big letters with Mercedes's name in flashing lights. After the performance, they share their first on-screen kiss. Lyrics Mercedes: Looking out Across the nighttime The city winks a sleepless eye Hear his voice Shake my window Sweet seducing sighs Sam: Get me out Into the nighttime Four walls won't hold me tonight If this town Is just an apple Then let me take a bite Mercedes: If they say Mercedes and Sam: Why? Why? Tell 'em that it's human nature Why, why Mercedes: Does he do me that way? If they say Mercedes and Sam: Why? Why? Tell 'em that it's human nature Sam: Why? (Mercedes: Why?) Why? Mercedes: Does he do me that way, yeah Sam: Reaching out To touch a stranger Mercedes and Sam: Electric eyes are everywhere (Mercedes: Ooh) Sam: See that girl? She knows I'm watching She likes the way I stare Mercedes: If they say Mercedes and Sam: Why? Why? Tell 'em that it's human nature Why? Oh, why? Does he do me that way? Mercedes: If they say Sam: Why? (Mercedes: Why?) Why? Mercedes and Sam: Tell 'em that it's human nature Sam: Why? (Mercedes: Why?) Oh, why? Mercedes and Sam: Does he do me that way? Mercedes: I like livin' this way Sam: I like lovin' this way Mercedes: Oh, why, oh, why Oh, why, oh, why Looking out Across the morning Where the city's heart begins to beat Reaching out I touch his shoulder Mercedes and Sam: I'm dreaming of the street Mercedes: And they say Sam: Why? (Mercedes: Why?) Why? (Mercedes: Why, why, why, why) Mercedes and Sam: Tell 'em hat it's human nature Why? Why? Does he do me that way? Sam: Why? (Mercedes: Dooby-doo-why) Why? (Mercedes: Dooby-doo-why, ooh) Tell 'em that (with Mercedes: it's human nature) Mercedes and Sam: Why? Sam: Why? Mercedes and Sam: Does he do me that way? Mercedes: I like livin' this way Sam: I like lovin' this way Mercedes: Oh, why, oh, why Oh, why, oh, why Mercedes and Sam: Why? Why? Tell 'em that it's human nature Why? Trivia *Despite Sam saying that he and Mercedes had never gotten a chance to perform a duet with each other, they had sung Summer Nights together in Yes/No. This could be justified by the fact that they weren't singing together at the same place though (one at the bleachers and the other at the canteen), hence they couldn't have acknowledged it as a 'duet'. Summer Nights could also be classified as a group number, because several other students sing solo lines. *This performance marks the second time a character has their name in lights, the first being Kurt in Laryngitis (during Rose's Turn). * This is Samcedes first and last duet in the series. Gallery hn1.png hn2.png hn3.png hn4.png hn5.png hn6.png hn7.png hn8.png hn9.png hn10.png hn11.png hn12.png hn13.png hn14.png hn15.png hn16.png hn17.png hn18.png hn19.png hn20.png hn21.png tumblr lyygoowB8I1qgnplio1 500.gif|Sam in Human Nature Tumblr lyp7kf8acx1qdlrqyo4 250.gif Samcedes-kiss-glee-28568536-550-310.jpg Samcedes.jpg Tumblr lzyly1qRYk1r03hvno7 r1 250.gif Samcedes_humannature.gif HNSam.jpg HNMercedes.jpg Human nature.jpg Tumblr muujxqZeBq1ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr muujxqZeBq1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr muujxqZeBq1ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr muujxqZeBq1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr muujxqZeBq1ra5gbxo5 r2 250.gif Tumblr muujxqZeBq1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr muujxqZeBq1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr muujxqZeBq1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif human nature.png tumblr_n1cs7l2RKT1qhs9yoo4_250H1.gif tumblr_n1cs7l2RKT1qhs9yoo7_r1_250H2.gif tumblr_n1cs7l2RKT1qhs9yoo1_250H3.jpg tumblr_n1cs7l2RKT1qhs9yoo2_250H4.jpg humannature.gif human nature season 3 .png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three